Cumple mis fantasías
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: kurofye - ¿Sabes? Yo… Yo me muero porque me digas algo dulce… yo… ¡como quisiera que tú! ¿Porque no puedes decirme algo así de lindo? Que en vez de tratarme mal me dijeras algo cursi…. Como que soy importante para ti y no quieres que muer


****si estas leyendo esto... tienes que saber... QUE ES LA PRIMERA COSA QUE ESCRIBO QUE NO ES COLOR DE ROSA! (bueno aparte de besos de judas... que no e subido porque todavia no acabo -v- ) asi que... sean critico! ¿? hahahh ok lean mi adefecioooo!

Kuran: yukiiiiiiiii cumple mis fantasiaaaassss

yuki: no ni loco ¬¬ ERE3S UN DEPRAVADO DE PRIMERA LOCO PSICOPATA MAQUIAVELICOOOOO NO ME TOQUES!

Chi *los agarra de la camisa a ambos y los sube * comportense o los torturo -.- no ven que aburren a mis lectores si de por si son pocos -.-

aki Chiiii... *la toma de la cintura* hooolaaaa... *cara perver*

Chi u/ú NO ME TOQUES! ¬/¬

yuki: y asi me siento yo cuando el "malo" me acosa ¬¬

Chi fuera vamonos que si no a aki e le ocurre que sea su princesa ToT pero yo quiero a kuran... ah kuran *de repente piensa en aki* a aki... aki aki aki 3 *reacciona* a yooo o pienso en el u/ú

leean!

**Cumple mis ****fantasías**

Le dolía tanto… no quería vivir… odiaba esto… odiaba todo, odiaba amar, odiaba querer, odiaba fingir, odiaba sufrir… por un momento todo en su vida había sido compensado, en mucho tiempo no había sentido algo así. Lo tenía a él… podía sonreír, aunque fuera una farsa, y es que dicen que el amor es hermoso ¿no? Se había enamorado… de él todo le gustaba, todo… pero tenía miedo… nada nuevo en su débil persona.

No quería vivir… no era un secreto, odiaba su vida. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Pero al moreno no le importaba… ni siquiera que el rubio lo odiara nada le importaba… el solo quería su bien, aunque fuera un estúpido dramático. No le importaba, solo… quería que estuviera para siempre a su lado, solo a él lo quería… porque se había enamorado… debes proteger lo que es importante para ti, así funcionaba la mente del ninja.

Lentamente Fye abrió su ojo. Su mirada reflejaba todo… ya no más hipocresía. Ya no. Su rostro afligido reflejaba dolor y frustración odio, algo era cierto seguía fingiendo… él nunca odiaría a Kurogane.

- Buenos días… Kurogane… - las palabras por si solas no duelen… duele la persona que las dijo, duele su significado. La frialdad oculta en la sonrisa no engaña… y aunque siempre soñó oír su nombre con esa voz, no quería esto, lo extrañaba… a pesar de tenerlo enfrente. El siempre supo que no era el verdadero Fye esa alegre persona, siempre lo supo… pero ahora… le dolía en serio. Le dolía ser odiado, por la persona… más importante para él.

- Descansa… - no era justo… en alguna parte del corazón del rubio la respuesta del moreno le dolió… no lo quería admitir… pero las cursis imágenes románticas que se formaban en su mente, le decían lo mucho que ansiaba ser consolado y salvado con cariño y amor…

El ninja lanzo la manta a la cara del rubio. Salió de la habitación con el corazón rompiéndose en pequeños trozos de cristal, finos… filosos… que cortaban poco a poco su razón… odiaba admitirlo pero tal vez el también era un poco hipócrita.

Después de hablar en privado con Yuuko, el oji azul pregunto por Sakura. Y su ser se lleno de rabia al saber que había ido sola. Salió corriendo para afuera, con el seño fruncido y la cara oscurecida…

- ¡¿Por qué la dejaste ir sola?

- Ella lo sabia… fue su decisión…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabiendo lo peligroso que era… ella…? - avanzó hacia el frente, dispuesto a buscarla…

- ¿Y si esta herida? No, si tan solo estuviera herida estaría bien… ¿y si perdió la vida? Ya no podrá regresar…- Kurogane lo volvió a sentir, esa sensación de tu corazón destruido… ¿Qué sentía Fye por Sakura? ¿Era tan importante para el…? Le dolía… no ser esa persona a la que el rubio aprecie tanto, simplemente le dolía…

- Quédate aquí… a esperarla…

- Yo no pienso esperar - frunció su ceño y les dio la espalda

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Es ella! - grito la afligida bolita blanca al ver al sangrante cuerpo que se aproximaba débilmente.

- ¡Sakura-chan…! - al verla caer el mago de orbe dorada salió corriendo en su rescate. Mientras Kurogane solo bufó ocultando tristeza

- Gomene Fye-san…. Lo más probable es que por mi culpa ahora tú estés sufriendo mucho más que yo…

- … - no dijo nada… no necesitaba ese comentario… era muy cierto- Pero… ¡me alegro de que sigas vivo! - de inmediato su orbe se abrió mucho… transformando sus ojos en ese hermoso azul mágico, no merecía vivir… pero solo ese segundo se alegro de hacerlo… y una sonrisa sincera dominó su frio rostro… cuando llego, Kurogane se partió en dos con la imagen… tan tierna y desgarradora a la vez… su Fye… no solo no le hacía caso y lo odiaba… ahora esto… pero no le molestaba… porque prefería esto a no tener nada.

Fye reparó en el ninja… observo su mirada afligida y oscureció de nuevo su rostro. Syaoran tomo a la princesa en sus brazos y se la llevo a la reserva para curar sus heridas. Dejando a los dos mayores solos.

- Kurogane…- sonrió hipócritamente divertido - Acaso… ¿te molesta mi cercanía con la princesa?

- Yo… no puedo evitar que me duela la forma en que tratas a Sakura…

- Ella… ella es amable conmigo ¡y me dice cosas tiernas! En cambio tu…- su ojo se puso vidrioso…. Sin querer dejar caer las lágrimas amargas

- Fye…

- ¿Sabes? Yo… Yo me muero porque me digas algo dulce… yo… ¡como quisiera que tú! ¿Porque no puedes decirme algo así de lindo? Que en vez de tratarme mal me dijeras algo cursi…. Como que soy importante para ti y no quieres que muera…. Pero... no, y yo… - no pudo más y rompió en llanto agitando la cabeza en negación y jalando sus cabellos

- …- no dijo nada, estaba perplejo ¿Qué era lo que le quería decir Fye?

- ¡Prácticamente te estoy diciendo que te amo! Y tu… ¡Yo! Me duele tanto lo que en realidad quiero es a ti… solo a ti… - la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonaron temblando y cayendo al suelo de rodillas, llorando… escondiendo su cara entre el rubio cabello.

- Fye… ¡baka! ¡Odio que odies vivir! ¡¿No te das cuenta! – las palabras decían algo… pero significaban _te quiero conmigo…_

- Pero… si tu…

- Fye…

- ¡Si tú me dijeras algo lindo! si me demostraras que me quieres… yo… - levanto la vista todavía más llorosa hacia el oji rubí, levantándose ligeramente- tal vez yo quisiera vivir…

- Fye… yo…

- No digas nada… solo son mis tontas fantasías… yo sé que tu no sientes nada por mi… porque yo…no merezco nada…. Menos de ti… - se levantó quedando enfrente del otro y soltó a llorar con fuerza

- No… Fye… yo quisiera cumplir tus fantasías…- abrazó al rubio apoyando escondiendo cara su en su pecho - ¡dios es lo mas cursi que he dicho en mi vida! ¡Vez lo que me haces decir! Mejor… -

Poco a poco acerco sus rostros peligrosamente, con cuidado… con los labios entreabiertos un ligero sonrojo. Mas y mas cerca… mas y mas agitados, mas y mas latidos, hasta que los labios a milímetros se rozaron ligeramente sacando suspiros. Para unirse dulcemente, como en los sueños más lindos del rubio. El vampiro pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del oji rubí. Este lo tomo por la cintura. Movieron sus labios al compás de sus fuertes latidos, todo era como en una fantasía. Sin importarles nada, se besaron lentamente, con anhelo… disfrutando cada milímetro de la boca de la persona que los hizo sufrir, pero por más que lo negaran aman. Poco a poco el de orbes rojas se apodero de la boca del mago de celes, jugando en ella con caballerosidad… siendo provocado por un vampiro juguetón se detuvo en los colmillos del rubio lamiéndolos cortándose un poco la lengua soltando en el beso un dulce sabor a sangre. A Kurogane no le importaba nada, ni que fuera un chupa sangre ni que lo odiara… nada para el Fye era suyo porque si… porque sabia cuanto lo amaba el rubio también a él…porque esa boca que devoraba gentilmente era suya cada tramo de piel cada gota de saliva cada suspiro y sonrisa sincera… suyos porque lo amada, porque en ese preciso momento que unieron sus labios supo que nunca lo dejaría ir. Aun que se tuviera que enfrentar con el mismo rey ashura. No era una fantasía mas del rubio, no, eran sus lenguas mezcladas entre la nostalgia y retorcida felicidad. Que importa si el futuro será puro dolor, con él a su lado… la vida ya no duele, no importa cuántas muertes y dolor has tenido… porque nunca es tarde para crear tus propios buenos recuerdos… con la persona que mas amas y que sabes que te ama con tanta intensidad como la oscuridad misma, que irónicamente comenzaba a desaparecer al sentir al otro en contacto con sus labios, en movimiento, y sin saberlo con los pensamientos sincronizados, al son de la canción de sus corazones acelerados, por la cercanía de sus esencias. Las lágrimas habían quedado atrás…

Poco a poco la respiración les empezó a fallar obligándolos a separarse. Unidos por más que un hilo de saliva… los ojos penetrantes del ninja penetraban la mirada azulina de Fye dejándolo indefenso ante la imponente presencia del de ojos escarlata sin brillo. Con la respiración aun entre cortada y los ojos en otro mundo… se necesitaban… no querían que acabara, porque con solamente tenerse en frente ya no podían separarse.

- Kuro…gane…- el de ojos mate tapo su boca con un dedo… no necesitaban hablar. Fye paso sus brazos por el cuello del japonés, ocultando su rostro en el ese fuerte pecho.

Y así permanecieron… un gran rato…

- ¿Estas feliz…? Realmente… ¿te puedo hacer feliz? - el rubio abrió su ojo de zafiro mucho, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa…? No la quería responder, tenía miedo, no quería arruinar el momento…- No se… si pude cumplir tus fantasías….- la mirada gélida del vampiro volvió a aparecer…

- Cállate… - desvió su dorada mirada a otro lado…- Solo… no te alejes de mi…- La melancolía en su rostro se volvía a ver…. De veras que Kurogane no lo comprendía… - Solo… quiero que te quedes conmigo… yo… ¡tengo miedo…! - oculto mas su rostro en el pecho del otro, cerrando su lindo ojo con fuerza… mientras abrazaba a Kurogane… con miedo…

- Nunca… nunca serás feliz si tienes miedo a sentir…- con su mano tomo suavemente la barbilla del rubio… obligándolo a mirarlo, acercándolo cada vez mas… pero este se separo bruscamente y desvió la mirada

- Entonces… para ser feliz… - se paró de puntitas y lentamente acerco sus rostros, haciéndole sentir su respiración al otro - Cumple mis fantasías… - suspiró entre abriendo los labios incitando al de ojos rubí a besarlo - Como sea… no olvides que te amo Kurogane…- sonrió melancólico y a la vez dulce… esta vez no le molestó a Kurogane. No había razón.

- Y… supongo que… que conteste que yo también te amo es parte de tus fantasías ¿no…?- Fye abrió enormemente su ojo y se sonrojo ligeramente…- y… ¿me lo dirás? - lo miro ilusionado sonriendo, como niño pequeño al recibir un regalo. El moreno solo sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo protectoramente - No lo diré, más si te puedo decir… que si es cierto…

- ¡Wua..! Kuro-pin! ¡Eres muy malo! - lloriqueó un poco - ¡Ah…! No molestes… ¡eso quiere decir que te amo! ¡¿Contento? - Gritó un poco irritado para después suspirar resignado, cargar como princesa al odioso rubio y abrazarlo - ¡Shi! - el ojiazul desprendía amor y alegría un poco ridícula abrazando por el cuello al más alto - Por si acaso… Fye… te amo…- susurró sensualmente en el oído del rubio oído.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

REVIEWS? onegai? ToT


End file.
